Wide Open Fields
by Red Snow Blind
Summary: A peaceful morning in the fields of an Ampharos farm take an intimate turn when a ranch hand's private time is interrupted. FAmpharosXMHuman. Lemons within.


Jacob whistled a cute little tune as he closed the door to the house and walked across the side yard towards the corral through the dim morning light, smiling in the back of his head as he knew that waiting for him in the corral was a whole mess of girls who were very happy to see him. He always enjoyed working with them, always so sweet and excited to see him. He unlocked the corral door with a practiced motion, slowly opened the door, and stepped inside of the corral, calmly singing, "Good morning ladies. How is everyone this morning?"

Jacob was delighted to hear a chorus of answers come from the pens as his ears were washed over with delighted calls and mewls from the dozens of young Flaaffy and Mareep, as well as the seven fully grown Ampharos already out of their pens and ready for the day, smiling at the spectacle as they illuminated the dim corral interior with their natural light.

As Jacob made his way over to the Mareep pen, they all started to shuffle towards the pen door, forming a small sea of wool that hopped and shuffled towards the handle of the pen, bringing him a small chuckle. "Ok everyone, don't run out too far from the corral. You don't want us to have to come get you." Unlatching the gate, Jacob made sure to step out the the side a few feet as a small flood of electric sheep poured out from their pen and down the main hallway of the corral, yipping happily as they exited from the front of the corral and into the yard.

Smiling as the Mareep shuffled out of the corral, Jacob then slowly turned around to face the other pen, holding a group of patient, if slightly antsy, Flaaffy, all ready to rush out of the corral for the start of their day. Jacob looked around the corral, "Feels like I'm forgetting something, but I can't quite figure out what it was..." Jacob started to walk back and forth in front of the door of the pen, rubbing his chin in feigned contemplation and trying not to smile as the Flaaffy became more and more restless and started bleating and crying out to him. "Okay I can't remember what it was that I needed to do, so I guess I'll come back later," Jacob said with a sigh, turning his disinterested smirk into a smile as he reached down and opened the gate. As soon as there was a crack between the gate and the latch, the Flaaffy poured into the main hall and dashed outside of the corral.

Jacob chuckled as the young sheep Pokemon eagerly dashed outside to meet up with the others, then stumbled sideways as something crashed into his legs. Grabbing onto one of the posts in the corral to stop himself from crashing into the ground, Jacob looks down to see two smiling and wide-eyed Flaaffy, their tails wagging in glee and both holding on tightly to his legs. "And how are my absolute favorite little pair of girls today? Eh?" Jacob smiled down to the twins, Yalia and Nalia, as they held up their hands towards him. With a smile, Jacob reached down and picked both of them, holding them so that they could sit on his arms as he carried them outside.

Walking back out into the yard with the two girls sitting in his arms, Jacob looked onto the group of Electric Pokemon in the yard, taking roll call in his head as he walked towards the eldest Ampharos. The two eldest Ampharos worked in concert, jointly making decisions as well as being able to split up and lead two separate groups. Ampharos naturally formed these leadership pairs in the wild to lead the herds, so Jacob's grandfather didn't see a need to change it when he started the farm up. It was a wise piece of wisdom his grandfather held: Why force them to follow when they can lead themselves?

Jacob gathered the eldest 3 Ampharos around him, "OK gals, Mama Neme, Lori, and I will be taking the Mareep out to the pasture. The rest of you will be with Dad at the electric machines for the morning, then we will see how the afternoon looks after lunch." Smiles and chatter all around, Jacob called out to Lori, the youngest of the Ampharos, and waved for her to follow him. Mama Neme then called out to the flock of Mareep, who quickly shuffled in behind her. As Jacob, Lori and Neme walked out to the fields, Mama Rae, the other half of the leadership pair, gathered the other Ampharos and the Flaaffy together and walked them over towards the workhouse, to meet with Jacob's father.

Walking down to the pasture, Jacob narrowed his eyes as the sun's warmth peered over the horizon and bathed the house and field in a pure morning light. Young Mareep bounded and hopped around Jacob and Lori as Mama Neme walked near the front of the flock, gently guiding them onwards. A sigh passed right next to Jacob; he looked to see Lori gently smiling at the serene view, the sun stretching across the dew covered meadows like a radiant blanket. "Pretty, isn't it?"

Lori looked to him and smiled, "Am."

Ten peaceful minutes pass by, the sun slowly crawling up the sky, casting over the meadow and nearby forest. And the flock was settled into the field, enjoying the pure simplicity of being sheep in a field, as only a sheep can. Neme, Lori, and Jacob were relaxing off to the side in the shade of the forest. Jacob was somewhat content relaxing in the shade, but as he relaxed his mind wandered to thoughts of girls from his school: sexy cheerleaders, a mocha skinned goddess in his history class with powerfully kissable lips and a bust much larger than an 18 year old should have, and that blonde girl with the pigtails that kept flashing her ass to him underneath her skirt and would smile when she made him blush in their class. He growled in frustration, a small tingle in his crotch reminding him at the fact that it had been some time since he had taken care of that issue. "Hey, Neme."

The elder Ampharos looked over to him, "Amphar?"

"I think I'm going to go take a walk in the forest," Jacob started as he picked himself up, trying to keep himself from tenting his pants, "Y'know. Stretch the legs some."

Jacob slowed down his jog to a walk, glancing back to assure that he was alone. He was sure that he wasn't going to be followed, but he figured it couldn't hurt to check. Once he felt that he was alone, he relaxed and sat down against a tree, closing his eyes and taking in the calm spring morning, before slowly undoing his belt and sliding his pants and underwear down to his knees. He sighed as the calm spring breeze flowed over his already semi-hard length, then extended his hand, gripping himself, and stroking himself rigid. Jacob closed his eyes as he continued to pleasure himself, letting out a small sigh. He lost track of the time, but a sharp gasp sent lightning up his spine as he spun around to see Lori standing behind him, eyes fixed wide on his length.

"L-Lori, I..Uh. I-I wh.. ahm.. just ge-" Jacob sputtered, trying to scoot away from Lori and shuffle his pants back up, glancing nervously back and forth between her petrified face and his still-raging member. He had almost succeeded in wiggling his pants back up when he felt Lori tackle into his side,sending both of them sprawling onto the ground, Lori ending up with her top half over his chest and himself now on his back, "Lori, what ar-" Jacob gasped as he felt her hand wrap around his length, her eyes still fixed on his member in concentration.

Several seconds felt like several minutes to Jacob as he glanced back and forth nervously between Lori's face and the hand wrapped around his member, incredibly nervous about the situation, then sharply gasping as she slowly began working her hand up and down around his length. Jacob groaned at this new treatment, "Lori, I-I thi-ink we, ooooh, should sto-" Lori covered his mouth with her free hand, muffling him with a firm "Am", eyes and attention still firmly fixed on his length as she slowly sped up the motions of her hand. Jacob's eyes were skyward as he moaned into Lori's hand, slowly beginning to enjoy the treatment his neglected member was receiving, and puzzled as it slowed down and received a curious, "Am?" He felt sniffing against his member and looked back down at Lori just in time to see her engulf the head of his cock into her maw, her tongue rapidly lapping at his tip while the rest of the head was wrapped in a sweet warmth. He yelped, grabbing handfuls of soft forest grass, while Lori looked up with worry covering her face,

"N-nno no no, you were good," Jacob reassured her, "Aaahhh, you w-were good. D-don't worry, you can go down more... actually,"

Lori smiled, the mixture of relief and sensuality on her face causing Jacob's cock to throb against her hand, to which she promptly turned her head and dove down onto his length again, taking the head and a few inches more into her maw. Jacob let out a long moan, relishing the warmth again and taking in a new feeling as a pleasing electrical current gently passed from her tongue to his cock wherever she made contact. Jacob propped himself up to get a better view of Lori's efforts, smiling as she radiated excitement and curiosity, while her mouth bobbed up and down his length.

He noticed her powerfully endowed breasts gently pressing into the grass, soft white flesh hanging heavy. He had always known that Lori had large breasts for her age, her bust growing noticeably shortly after she had evolved, but he had never seen it as sexual; it was simply a part of her, knowing that she would be very useful for milking and nursing newborns and young with breasts like hers. But now they were incredibly sexual. Jacob reached over and ran his fingers over the breast closest to himself, basking in the feel of the soft, and faintly furred, flesh on his fingers, before sliding his hand onto one and giving it a gentle squeeze. He gasped as Lori squeaked and sucked in sharply around his cock, her eyes narrowing in pleasure. Jacob smiled devilishly, giving her breast a more firm squeeze, and receiving a moan around his member in response.

"You don't get all the fun, y'know," Jacob says as he put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip, rolling her over and ending up on top of Lori with her laying on her back. He grabbed ahold of her breasts, his fingers sinking into them as he worked to bring them together, while she writhed underneath him, gasping hard as he squeezed her tender flesh. Jacob pressed her breasts together, burying his face into them as she gasped and sunk her hands into his hair, whimpering under his touch. As he pulled his head out from between her breasts, he brought his hands squeezing up her breasts, his fingers surfacing from her mounds to wrap around her nipples and gently tug them upward. Lori cried out, her back arching and eyes squeezed shut, letting out a long, "Amphaaaaaaaaar," wrapping her arms around him and holding him close for a few moments, a pleasing current running from her body to his wherever they made contact, before collapsing into a heap on the forest floor.

Jacob sat back on his heels and looked down unto the Ampharos underneath him. She was beautiful. Her eyes were hazed over in pleasure, her beautifully endowed chest heaving up and down as her breasts spilled onto her sides. He noticed a faint, sweet smell of Pecha berries as his eyes absently continued their downward journey until they landed on her labia, deep red and completely soaked with her fluids. His eyes froze on it, his member throbbing painfully at the sight. Lori looked up to see Jacob staring at her pussy, her eyes locking on his proud length, twitching as a small bead of precum oozed from the tip. Jacob's stomach dropped as he saw Lori lift her hips towards his aching cock and waved her hips back and forth, flexing her pussy muscles to cause a flow of her juices across her folds and trailing down her tail, letting out an incredibly sensual,"Aaaaam-pha-rooooos."

"That's all you had to tell me," Jacob said with a smile, his member feeling like it would burst as he kneeled down, placing his length against her soaking folds and rubbing it slowly up and down the length of her slit, his member getting more and more covered in her juices with each pass. The current was passing between them, more intensely now than before, and Jacob noticed that the current would peak delightfully against the head of his cock when it would bump against her clit. "Am... Amphar." Lori cooed as she lifted her head up and closed her eyes, her breathing catching every time he pressed her clit. "Hey Ampharos,"

Lori opened her eyes, and looked back down at Jacob, who had a faint look of nervousness on his face and had ceased his rubbing. She cocked her head with a puzzled look, "Am?"

"Are you ready for the uh…. , the real fun?" Jacob asked as a smile crossed his face, pressing the tip of his cock against her folds, his hands resting on her stomach.

Her eyes widened, and she nodded vigorously. He moved forward, shifting his hands to her hips and pressing the very tip of his cock in between her folds, barely parting them as a flow of juices came to greet the new intrusion. "Ready, babe?" Jacob asked, receiving another vigorous nod. "Ok... here we go." he muttered. He drew in a deep breath as he gripped her hips and pushed the first few inches of his cock into her, drawing harsh gasps from both of them. Jacob gritted his teeth: She was so hot! He slowly pushed in another few inches into her, shuddering as the current inside her grew with every inch he pushed in. "Ampharos Am..." Lori muttered faintly, her walls pulsing around his member as it pushed deeper in. Jacob paused for a moment, then pushed the last few inches in, burying himself completely into her.

Jacob moaned deeply at the feeling of her walls surrounding his length, shuddering at how tight her pussy gripped him. He heard her gasp and looked up, her jaw quivering as she pressed her breasts together, eying his crotch before looking up at him and nodding. Jacob pulled his length out of her slowly, her pussy fighting back to keep every inch inside. Lori was whimpering as he pulled nearly his entire length out of her folds, before pushing it all back in, drawing out a long,"Aaaaaaaam." Jacob started a slow rhythm of pulling almost all the way out of her, then pushing back in, gasping at the sensation of her walls squeezing relentlessly around his member while the current from within her body danced and flashed along his length. The sound of wet flesh slapping together echoed through the surrounding forest as Jacob increased the speed of his thrusting, the Ampharos underneath him moaning as she pushed her hips against him to match his thrusts.

Jacob felt the tip of Lori's tail press against his back in rhythm, pushing him forward into her, "Amphar Amphar." Jacob stopped for a moment, "Faster?" Lori nodded. "Well I can't go much faster like this, but..." He pulled out of her and started to stand up, bringing a desperate whimper from her, "Don't worry, it will get better." Jacob reassured her as he shrugged off his clothes and shoes and stepped out of his jeans. He helped her up to her feet and walked over to a tree and sat down against it. He patted his lap, smiling as she walked over, her eyes gazing up and down his farm conditioned body. She lowered herself into his lap, Jacob lining up his cock with her pussy, her juices dripping steadily onto his crotch. He pushed his tip into her and gasped with a start as she quickly dropped her entire weight onto his crotch, sinking his length into her completely in one quick motion.

Lori's jaw quivered and her eyes hazed over for a moment as she readjusted to his length: He felt so damn big! Her breasts laid heavily against Jacob's chest, who skimmed his hands across them as he ran his hands from her hips, up her sides, and took hold of her arms, placing her hands just above his head, against the tree, for support. "Use this to support yourself, and you can pretty much go as fast as you want," bringing a grin to Lori's face. She shifted herself in his lap, planting her tail on the forest floor behind her for more support, then she slowly lifted herself up, almost pulling him out of her cunt's unrelenting grasp, before quickly bringing herself back down, building a steady rhythm of loud, wet slaps once again. Jacob gasped as Lori quickly began to accelerate the speed that she was slamming herself down onto his cock, and the powerful current that was squeezing and pulsing around his member almost as hard as her pussy.

Lori was moaning faintly as she continued her assault on his length, curious only for a moment as she felt Jacob grip her hips. Jacob slammed his cock upwards to meet Lori's downward thrust, causing her to yelp out in lust. She shifted her weight against the tree and continued to drop herself into his lap, basking in the warmth of his cock as it pistoned in and out of her. He could feel it, her snug warmth and the amazing sexual current coursing through her hole around him bringing on the inevitable tightening of his gut, much too soon, as his body prepared the climax to their efforts, and it was going to be a big one. "Lo-ori, y-you close?" he groaned, as she nodded, "A-am", never ceasing their mutual assault as they continued to ride each other, a fire building in his crotch as he re-tightened his grip on her hips, moaning loud as he slammed into her harder, faster as her yelps and moans got louder, higher in pitch, until he could hold back no longer.

"Lori, I'm cumming!" he uttered, before wrapping his arms around her waist and slamming his cock into her one last time, crashing jets of cum deep into her, pushing her over the edge into her own screaming orgasm as she pulled his head deep into her cleavage, her walls becoming almost unbearably tight as they crushed against his member. The electrical current passing between them peaked, causing Jacob's muscles to seize and lock as the incredible electric current passed through his body, jerking uncontrollably with his arms wrapped around her waist as they both tipped and fell sideways onto the grass. He felt incredible, her electrical current flowing what felt like directly through his member, up every nerve in his body from his crotch bathing in this beautiful current flow through him, feeling his body seize with not pain, but pleasure, each spasm causing his body to feel like he was glowing.

Jacob laid on the forest floor, exhausted as his orgasm faded and the current left his body, his arms still wrapped around Lori's waist as they both tried to catch their breath. Her breasts felt so soft against his tired skin as he traced a hand up to rest on the back of her neck. Jacob tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He just had amazing sex, arguably the best of his entire life... with this Ampharos. A Pokemon. His mind went blank at the thought. All of the things that people said about this kind of interaction, what a hideous transgression against nature and humanity it was, but... it didn't feel like a crime against nature. Was it supposed to feel bad? It didn't feel bad at all. It felt... good. It felt right. He lurched out of his thoughts as Lori cooed as she looked him in the eyes with a heart-warming smile, then rested her head against his neck.

It felt very right.

Jacob smiled, rubbing her back with his hand. They both laid there for a few moments, the warm breeze washing over them. "Wow, Lori, that was... just... damn." Lori murmured against his neck in agreement. A few more calm minutes passed lazily by. Jacob reached over to his discarded pants and pulled out his cellphone, checking the time, "It's almost time to start walking back. We should probably get back to the herd before Neme gets curious as to where we are." Lori lurched, her eyes going wide and scrambling to her feet. She reached down and tried to pull him up by one of his arms, "Ampharos Am, Am!" she urged. "You were supposed to try and find me, huh?" Jacob asked with a smile, picking himself and reaching over to pick up his shirt and put it on, receiving an uneasy "Aaam," He reached over and started to slide his pants back up around his waist, "Well then we better get back before Neme throws a fit."

Once they caught sight of Neme, Jacob and Lori slowed down their jog to a walk. The elder Ampharos had a mixture of relief and impatience on her face as she caught sight of the two, turning and calling out to the herd. The mass of wool slowly began forming its way towards her as the entire group began walking back to the main house for lunch and the afternoon shift. The sun sat high in the sky at almost mid-day. Neme was once again leading the herd, while Jacob and Lori brought up the rear.

"Hey Lori..." Jacob started,

"Am?" Jacob looked over to see her looking back.

"How about we try something like that again sometime?" He asked with a noticeable blush on his face.

Her eyes went widen for a moment, before smiling and nodding. He smiled and patted her on the back, as she reached behind him with a smile and slapped him on the ass, causing him to yelp.


End file.
